Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)
Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince is a video game developed by Electronic Arts and published by Electronic Arts. The game coincides with the theatrical release of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. The game was released on June 30, 2009, on the Mac OS X, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Wii, and Xbox 360 platforms. IGN. EA Announces Half-Blood Prince IGN. Accessed April 23, 2008. Content * Quidditch * Wizard duels and multiplayer dueling mode * Potion making * Hogwarts free-roaming (similar to the previous Harry Potter game, Order of the Phoenix) * Missions at night * Ron's love-life Confirmed locations thumb|300px|right * Hogwarts ** Astronomy Tower ** Boathouse ** Charms Classroom ** Clock Tower ** Clock Tower Courtyard ** Covered Bridge ** Dumbledore's Office ** Dungeons ** Entrance Courtyard ** Entrance Dungeon ** Entrance Hall ** Front Gates ** Grand Staircase ** Great Hall (Gryffindor Dueling Club Location) ** Gryffindor Common Room ** Hagrid's Hut ** Herbology Greenhouses (Potions Club Location) ** Hospital Wing ** Library ** Myrtle's Bathroom (sinks are moved and there are urinals instead of stalls) ** Owlery ** Paved Courtyard (Slytherin Dueling Club Location) ** Potions Classroom ** Quidditch Gate (Flying Club Location) ** Seventh Floor ** Slughorn's Office ** Stone Bridge ** Stone Circle ** Suspension Bridge ** Training Grounds (Hufflepuff Dueling Club Location) ** Transfiguration Courtyard (Ravenclaw Dueling Club Location) ** Viaduct ** Viaduct Entrance * Horcrux Cave * The Burrow * Spinner's End Gameplay Wii The game will utilise the Wii Remote features as it did in the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix video game.IGN. EA Announces Half-Blood Prince IGN. Accessed April 23, 2008.. But unlike the previous game, players can now also use the motion sensing and vibration features to brew potions. Potion brewing involves following a complex recipe one step at a time. The steps include picking up vials of liquid, shaking them (by shaking the Wii Remote) until they froth, and tipping the Wii Remote to pour it into the mixture, being very careful not to pour in too much. Another possible step is stirring the mixture with the Wii Remote until it changes color. If it starts vibrating, that is the sign to move away before it blows up.videogamer.com. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Hands-on videogamer.com. Accessed April 26, 2008. Harry Potter can duel against Draco Malfoy in a Duelling Room with a long platform, similar to the one seen in the second film, but wider to allow dodging of spells. Moving in order to dodge is done with the Nunchuk Control Stick, while casting spells is done with Wii Remote and Nunchuk gestures. Combat spells currently implemented include a shield spell (likely "Protego") cast by crossing the Wii Remote and Nunchuk, a standard attack spell by striking downwards with the Wii Remote, a charged version by holding the Wii Remote up for longer first, and a more powerful attack spell by swinging the Wii Remote and Nunchuck to the left.videogamer.com. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Hands-on videogamer.com. Accessed April 26, 2008. There will also be 2-player Quidditch & Duelling. Nintendo DS In the Nintendo DS version of the game, the Stylus will be used, once again, for spells as well as mini-games such as Gobstones, squashing magic beans for potions, and Exploding Snap PSP The Game-Mechanics will be different in the PSP version, because of the lack of the right analogstick. Detailed information about the mechanics is missing. Nintendo DS The DS version of the game will have 6 "environmental" spells including Accio and Incendio and 12 combat spells. The game will be free roaming with mini quests as well as following the story line Pocket Gamer. [http://www.pocketgamer.co.uk/r/DS/Harry+Potter+and+the+Half-Blood+Prince/news.asp?c=6609 Hands on with Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince DS Pocket Gamer] (Accessed April 24, 2008). PlayStation 3 The game will use SIXAXIS controls or the right analog stick just like the previous game, but this time it will include DUALSHOCK 3 vibration capability. Also, it will include use of the PS3's trophy system. PC A keyboard and mouse will be used, just like the previous game and the controls will be easier to use. Xbox 360 Spells are cast with the control stick just like the previous game Playstation 2 Spells are cast with the control stick just like the previous game. thumb|300px|left Characters * Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy * Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley * Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley * Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter (appearance), voiced by Adam Sopp * Emma Watson as Hermione Granger (appearance), voiced by Rachel Sternberg * Katie Leung as Cho Chang * Evanna Lynch as Luna Lovegood * Georgina Leonidas as Katie Bell * Jessie Cave as Lavender Brown * Josh Herdman as Gregory Goyle * Jamie Waylett as Vincent Crabbe * Alfie Enoch as Dean Thomas * Jim Broadbent as Horace Slughorn (appearance), voiced by Michael Percival * Alan Rickman as Severus Snape (appearance), voiced by James Falkner * Helena Bonham Carter as Bellatrix Lestrange (appearance), voiced by Beth Chalmers * Michael Gambon as Albus Dumbledore (appearance), voiced by Christopher Birch * Helen McCrory as Narcissa Malfoy (appearance), voiced by uncomfirmed Playable Characters *''Harry Potter'' - Set as the main character, Harry can travel around the castle, on the grounds, at the Quidditch Pitch, duel, and mix potions. *''Ron Weasley'' - You can play as Ron when he is under the love potion sent by Romilda Vane. Hearts burst out of Ron's head as he walks and he is very slow. His only mission is to follow Harry to Slughorn's office. *''Ginny Weasley'' - You can play as Ginny when Harry is in detention and can not make a Quidditch game. Ginny becomes seeker and plays against Cho Chang in the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Match Spells These are all the confirmed spells. The game also contains some new spells, like Lumos. Duelling Spells * Stupefy * Protego * Expelliarmus * Petrificus Totalus * Levicorpus Environmental Spells * Wingardium Leviosa * Lumos (automatically cast when entering dark areas) * Incendio * Reparo * Accio External links *Press Release at TEAMXBOX.com *Game Screenshots *Half-Blood Prince (video game) complete list of Missions See also * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (book) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (soundtrack) Notes & references Category:Video games (real-world)